


Concrete jungle

by ragnehild



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Medical Procedures, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnehild/pseuds/ragnehild
Summary: Spending all those eddies on leg implants that allowed him to jump higher, run faster, and scale buildings he would never dream of scaling before was one of the best investments V has ever made.However, as it often is with investments, there was a catch. In this case, gravity.
Relationships: Male V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Concrete jungle

**Author's Note:**

> Double jump is the best piece of cyberware in the game, don't change my mind, but I've miscalculated /so many times/ and after a while the cracked, bloodied pavement animation started giving me ideas.

_So fucking stupid._ That was the only thought rattling around V’s head as he made his way down to Vik’s clinic. Two whiffs of MaxDoc he took an hour ago already starting to wear off, he could _feel_ every single step, his aching body snarkily reminding that he was not, in fact, made of steel. Not entirely, at least. 

Was he really to blame here, though? He didn’t have much time to think it through, with bullets flying all around him, ricocheting off the metal, rusty plates that so many roofs of Arroyo were covered with. What he thought would be just a simple job, a mere sneak-grab-and-run turned out much more deadly, as the thugs inhabiting the building didn’t take too kindly to strangers sniffing around. A tactical retreat, with datashard in hand, was an optimal choice. V had only realized that his calculations were way off the second his feet left the edge of the building in a powerful, long-winded jump that still had very little chance of reaching the ramp that seemed further and further away with every millisecond he spent analyzing his recent life choices before he felt his body hit the concrete pavement below. 

He’d been eyeing those leg implants for a while now and stashing eddies for even longer than that, figuring he might want to treat himself to something fancy. It was an investment, but with the amount of climbing he’s been doing lately, it’d make it all much faster and take the weight off his shoulders as he found pulling himself up onto yet another ledge. 

The only problem was that this particular implant required what V didn’t have much time or patience for - practice. Vik insisted for V to take some time to get used to his newfound agility, but being the hot headed idiot he was, V figured he’ll learn on the job. On the fly, he said. 

So much for flying, but the eddies he got from Padre should cover Viktor’s fee this time around. No more guilt eating away at his guts as the ripperdoc allowed V to run up his tab again, softly chuckling as V pulled off his best impression of a begging puppy. It worked every single time, to the point where V started to feel guilty about the times he had been a few hundred eddies short and made a point to make it up to Viktor the next time V inevitably ended up on the ripper’s chair. 

Even if he got shot somewhere in Pacifica, he’d just pop a MaxDoc or two and haul himself back to Viktor’s clinic, much to the other man’s dismay. Having to listen to the doc lecture him about how he should seek the closest ripper in times like this while Viktor patched him up didn’t do anything to discourage V, quite the opposite. He found himself stopping by the clinic even if he didn’t need medical attention, to chat with Viktor or take a breather at the couch at the back. Going through Esoterica’s, he’d exchange a few words with Misty, trying not to think too much about that look she gave V every time he would tell her he’s just dropping by to see Vik. If he was lucky enough to catch Viktor closing up the clinic, they’d pop open a beer and make themselves comfortable on the couch, ranting freely about their day. V liked seeing Viktor like this, relaxed and happy, smiling at the jokes the younger men would bend himself sideways to crack. At times V felt like maybe he was trying too hard, but getting to see the tension leave Viktor’s face was worth it. With every beer they’d get more affectionate, too, more often than not ending up sprawled on the couch in an illegible combination of limbs, each giving into their exhaustion after a long day. 

As he opened the gate to the clinic, Viktor already turned his head from the tinkering and smiled, the expression quickly fading as he saw the ruffled state V was in. He got up from his chair and walked up to the merc, looking him over. 

"Christ, V.”

“I miscalculated, ‘s all,” V said, the most innocent expression on his face. Viktor grunted in response.

“One of these days I’ll have to scrape you off the pavement.”

“Come on doc, it ain’t that bad.”

“We’ll see about that. Let me help you with that jacket.” and so Viktor did, careful not to move V’s injured arm too much. The younger man still couldn't hold back a wince as he sat down on the chair, trying not to lean too much onto his left side, bruises already starting to form on top of road rash.

When V felt Viktor’s calloused fingers go over his shoulder, his breath hitched. Not because of the pain, which has faded into a dull ache, but the way the ripper’s fingers run through his skin, examining him with gentleness unfitting for a man of his strength. V gritted his teeth, feeling so incredibly stupid. He’s been a regular at Vik’s for months now, the old ripper knew him inside and out. For fuck’s sake, he had seen V naked multiple times, and even now the merc couldn’t stop himself from blushing like a teenager every time Viktor so much as touched him, mostly because before V could do anything about it, his mind jumped to other things Viktor could be doing with those arms. The ripper was telling him something about a dislocated joint, but stopped, seeing the other man’s vacant stare. 

“V? You still with me?” Viktor asked, poorly concealed worry evident in his tone. 

“Uh, yeah.” the merc answered, a few seconds too late for it to come off as natural. 

“Sure you didn’t hit your head as well?”

“Mmm.”

“No harm in running a quick scan then, right?”

“Sure, doc. I’m all yours.” Viktor shot him an amused glance but didn’t say anything, focusing instead on placing his hand securely against V’s chest as he wrapped his fingers around the younger man’s arm. 

“Alright, Imma pull on three. Might hurt a little.”

V just hummed in response, mentally bracing himself for what was to come. It’s not like he was particularly squishy, getting injured was a part of the job, after all, but it didn’t exactly get any easier.

Neither did Viktor wait for a “three” nor did it hurt just a little - as he pulled on V’s arm in a single, practiced motion, a white hot jolt of pain shut up V’s arm and spread further, echoing off his back. V heard a yelp escape his lips, not even registering a loud pop as his joint jumped back into place. 

“Sorry for that, didn’t want you to tense up.” 

V swallowed. Hard. As Viktor started looking over his other injuries, V finally let out the breath he’d been holding. Will he have to find a different ripperdoc if Viktor’s mere presence made him forget how to speak? Maybe he could find some sorry fucker in North Oak who could put up with his bullshit?

Probably not. Plus, who else would deliver Misty so many reasons for those all knowing smiles of hers?


End file.
